


Extraordinary Days

by okelay



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Helena and Myka getting the happy ending they deserve.  imagine them working on the warehouse, being together, solving puzzles and saving the world.</p>
<p>This is what Helena might think in that world, when she reflects upon her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary Days

My name is Helena Wells and I have lived an extraordinary number of days.

Many of those days and the people I met during met were anything but ordinary.

But when asked about wonderful there is one in particular that comes to mind.

Her name is Myka Bering and she is exceptional.

She rather hated me at first, it's funny.

It may have had something to do with me threatening her partner and hanging them both from the ceiling with magnets.  
They were threatening a plan of mine. And they were trespassing!

Besides,it's not as if I meant them harm. I knew they would be able to find a wait out. Or should have been able to, otherwise they would have proven to be incompetent and therefore not a threat.

After that first impression, we kept meeting at gunpoint. Not my idea, of course. I don't much like guns. I never did.

I don't have a problem with violence. It has its uses. I think guns are too... unsubtle. There's no artistry there,it's loud and noisy, it makes a huge mess...  
A knife is silent,deadly,elegant. Easy to conceal yet it takes talent to wield appropriately. Weapons used to be more elegant. Long swords and bows, they took real skills while today there's guns and rifles. Not quite the same. Though snipers are interesting.

My story is not about weapons though they do feature occasionally. Hardly any guns.  
What my story is about is love and imagination.

See I have lived two lives. I died and was reborn.

My first life I had fun, and I didn't care much for consequences. Sometimes that led to people getting hurt. I learned to defend myself. I had a dangerous job,I knew,but I loved it. I don't regret it. I do regret my lack of foresight. I didn't care for my loved ones as I should have. I was away often and I put my trust in the wrong people to look after them. People who were after me hurt them. That was when I realised that just because I fought with honour didn't mean my enemies would and I had to take that into account. It was a hard lesson and after that event I led a life powered mostly by thoughts of revenge. I felt I had lost a piece of myself, it was as if they'd killed me too and I was a ghost trying to amend a wrong before being able to rest in peace.

It was a not a sustainable life in the long term, and after my actions, my battle led to more innocents getting hurt, it could not continue.

I did,in the end, get my revenge but it did not help. I did not find peace. I hurt them yes but It hurt me too.

After that I had no desire for life anymore so settled in for a very long nap.

I had hope,I found, that maybe if I just waited,if time passed, that things would get better somehow.

Maybe there would be something worth living for in the future.

I dreamt of my family. I dreamt of happiness. Of old friends and adventures.

When I was woken up, over a hundred years had passed and the world had changed a lot but it didn't seem to be for the best. I was woken up to be a pawn in a old man's game. He was a fool of little ambition so I killed him and took over his life and plans.

He had resources and contacts which was something I needed in a new world and a new land. For I had awoken in a different country full of strange people. Their technology was easy to master. It was fairly rudimentary I felt, the design of their machines was often poorly thought out when I had done better with far less.

Had I not been distracted I could have settled in as an inventor; changed their world and made millions. But they did not deserve my genius.

I wanted to make the world anew. Perhaps not in my image, that was far too narcissistic for me but I could see the world needed to be restarted. Adults were a lost cause. Only children would be spared.

I came up with a lot of plans, actually and for a bit, I fancied myself a new Moriarty, helping others like myself in their endeavours. Many planned world domination as an ultimate goal,others wanted their own kingdom. That sounded quite nice actually.

Your own diplomatic state where the evils of the world could not touch you and you could show the world how it was done.

I played with that idea for a while, as I helped others further their plans.

Meanwhile I worked on my own long and complicated plan to end the world as it currently stood and bring about my own civilization.

It was during this stage I met Myka. She reminded me of myself when I was young,naive,whole.

She held a very similar job and I found our minds much alike.

We crossed paths a few times and I had to admit she was someone I would like to get to know better. Her being angry only made her more interesting. I could see she was intrigued,too.

It was thanks to her I could put my plan in motion. And thanks to her I ended up not going through with it. I spent months by her side and when she saw me broken and angry, hurt by the world and wanting to end it, she was still worried about me.

So she told me to kill her. Cause she didn't want to see me like that. If I had so little faith in the world I wanted to kill everyone I had to start by killing her. And she was the one person I couldn't kill.

She was willing to sacrifice herself for the world... Or maybe she never truly believed I could kill her. I never did ask.. But she always did know me better than I did.

In the end, she didn't just save the world. She saved me.  
She saved my soul.

I didn't think she would ever forgive me after did but bless her she did. And she helped me forgive myself.

 

Over and over she helped me. Actually, we helped each other. We started talking and I saw the error of my ways, began helping her again, for real and things changed. My prison sentence didn't feel so awful anymore. My life didn't feel over.

As it turns out, I had found out what I had been looking for. All I had wanted was something to live for and I found her. Representing the best humanity has to offer.

It took me a very long time to realise that.

Far too long,really. Had I realised it earlier maybe I could've avoided a few mistakes like world-ending-plans.

But when you're hurt, when you're crippled by pain it is so hard to accept help, so difficult to trust in even the best of people cause you're just waiting for them to betray you so you go first to avoid getting hurt again.

On and on and on. Everyone so focused on their own pain we ignore everyone else instead of helping each other.

But not Myka. She taught me that a few people,for whatever reason, are willing to patch you up even if they are hurting too. Maybe they have survived something worse so they know they can and believe you can too. Others simply have a strange,unfounded,unshakeable belief In humanity.

Myka believed in me. She'd seen me at my worst and she still believed that I was someone worthwhile.

That it kinda contagious. It makes you want to be a better person. Prove them right. It is such a warm feeling that you want to pass it on and help others because you were freezing and someone lit a fire and it was the best fire ever you had never been so warm so now you wanted to lit fires and share even a fraction of that feeling.

It was selfish to keep it to yourself and you learn from them to not be selfish and help others.

Often it'll make you feel better.

These days I am like a different person.. A different version of myself. I am not angry,bitter or hurt anymore.  
My gaping wounds have healed into scars and while they may still itch on occasion my life does not revolve around them anymore. They won't kill me, I discovered.

I have gone from black hole to shining star. I didn't think it was possible.

My imagination could conjure up a million scenarios but none of them could have pictured some one like Myka, whose unconditional love was the magical healing balm my soul needed.

Ours is not a traditional love story. She knew me through books, and I conned her into helping me damn the world.

She stopped me from ending the world and I rescued her from the pit of self-doubt she fell into after my betrayal.

She rescued and defended me and I saved her and her friends life at the cost of my own.

Because of her someone who hated me turned around to vouch for me. Even forgive me for the whole trying to kill them thing.

Too many adventures and near-death experiences to count, but in a world filled with magic and wonder she was the most extraordinary artifact.

Someone who had been hurt, who had been lonely,who had been broke and remained not just a good person but someone who still had faith in humanity while the rest of us just tried to survive.

 

She refused to kill me even when it would save the world cause she believed there had to be another way. When a maniac held a sharp blade and threatened to cut her head off she kept her cool and believed I could save her. I couldn't have done it without her help.

And yet she would yell at her partner for saving her instead of completing the mission. It's like she doesn't even realise how special she is.

I would burn the world to save her but she would die to stop someone like from doing such a thing.

I don't believe in any gods or fate or higher power but I would pray and make sacrifice to all of them for her.

Sometimes I wonder if someone was listening,before, if someone heard my sorrow and gave me what I needed.


End file.
